sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
A Big Lesson (rp)
Plot This is a side story after Mobian Riders. Asonja decides to visit the two giants of Mobius, meeting Cyrus first. He's confident that he might learn a thing or two from them since he never got a chance to know them. And no, this isn't a way to get rid of his fear of them, but just trying to get to know them better in a way. You know, because Asonja's a nice guy....you cant blame him for his sympathy x3 Only Asonja, Cyrus, and Grief will be part of this (Sorry guys x3) Characters Asonja the Hedgehog Cyrus and Grief Act 1 After looking up from a map, Asonja notices a large house that makes him feel like he's 5 inches tall. "Oh geez...I hope I'm not squashed by the end of this..." He mutters The house is big and decorative, almost to the point of flamboyance. It's are decorated with crimson red curtains from he inside and the welcome mat has a big 'Welcome!' inscribed with golden colored paint. Whoever is inside has a taste for he stylish and visually intriguing. "Huh...this actually looks really nice! Dang they must be rich or something..." He climbed onto the couch and rubbed it for a second. "Comfy leather too..." "Hmmm hmm hmm." Is heard with a loudness as booming noises was heard. "GEH! I hope that Cyrus." He says and scoots over to the table next to the large couch. He didnt want to be squashed. He hid pretty well since he was so small. During this time if hiding, he thought who was going to show up and what to say or how to get their attention. Soon in the distance a massive fox like being appeared from behind the other end of a hallway. His fur was a rosy pink for a seemingly male vulpine despite his flamboyant attire and accessories. From his appearance he seemed to be wearing crimson red feminine skirt of some sort held by a giant golden belt around his waist. Around his wrists and legs were golden bracelets as well. He appeared to have died his hair a matching red despite his secondary fur color being apparently grey from his chest and the end of his massive foxy tail. As he moved his gigantic red Mobian eyes could be seen.As the massive pinkish being stepped small booming noises are heard with each huge step he took. Asonja sighed and relief but continued to hide. "Thank god it's just Cyrus..." Unfortunately, Asonja could easily be seen and heard by anyone either way, making him feel rather uncomfortable for a moment after realizing. Asonja then hid behind a water bottle. Still, that just made him even MORE visible. Of course he has no idea how real physics work... "Okay, got my water bottle ready for my workout." The massive fox said to himself. "Geh!" He quickly moved behind the lamp next to the water bottle. It made a small "Clink" noise when Asonja's shoes hit the metal. :Well, that didnt go well as planned..." Asonja muttered quietly. "Hmm? What was that?" Cyrus said as one of his masive ears began to twitched as he looked around towards the lamp. Asonja stood still, and held his breath. Of couse after looking, Cyrus found him behind the lamp. Asonja looked up at Cyrus's giant head and waved. "H-hey Cyrus...! You uh...busy with anything...? "Eek! A tiny Mobian! Wait a minute..." Cyrus replied. Asonja laughed a little and came out from the lamp. "Its me, Asonja! Remember? Oh and is there a way that you can make me your size or can you only do vice versa...?" He asked. He was trying not to look worried at Cyrus's massive size while asking. "I don't even know." Cyrus said as he is confused. "Huh...well, anyway...I came over to see if I can learn anything from you, probably train while Im at it too if you're not busy. I can always come back later...if only Grief isnt around then Im okay." Asonja stated, fixing his shoe for a moment. He started looking around like he was paranoid. "And...by the way is Grief here...?" Asonja said, very startled all of a sudden "Thankfully no, he's not." Cyrus replied. "Thank god...Anyway, I heard you were off to workout. May I join?" He asked, seeming calm now. He was still uncomfortable with all the large objects that made him feel like a bug. "Sure, I guess." Cyrus replied. "Alright! I'll follow you." He says. Cyrus then opened his massive door and stomped out. As he closed the huge wooden like door a loud and thunderous shutting noise was heard as the giant vacated the premises. Asonja climbed down and ran to the door. "Ah jeez...how long is this hallway?!" He grumbled and slid under the door. He appeared on the other side. "HA! Finally. Maybe being small is better than I thought..." He then climbed up Cyrus carefully until he got to his right shoulder. He sat down on it and waiting patiently. "Oh hey, you're finally here." Cyrus said as he stomped towards a clearing a hilly plain nearby. "Yeah, it took me a while. Being small means I'm rather slow..." He states, trying not to look down. "Ah, I see." Cyrus said as he stomped along. "How'd you get so big anyway?" Asonja asked. He seemed fascinated by their powers. "It's really hard to explain." Cyrus said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well could you at least try to sum it up as best you can? I'd really like to know where to get powers like this." Asonja seemed interested in the subject. His feet dangled off of Cyrus's large shoulder. "I was born with them, they run in my family." Cyrus simply replied. "Ah, I see. Is there a way that you could make a temporary growth...magic thing or something?" He wondered. He was fascinated yet envious of not having the power as well, having being born with no powers. "What do you mean?" Cyrus asked "I cant seem to explain it right, but I mean like could you make a growth spell on me or something like that that'll make me the same size as you?" He tried summing it up as much as he could. "Uh,I don't think I can.." Cyrus replied. "Well, this training session's gonna be pretty hard without it." He stated, and looked around on his phone. "But, there MIGHT be a way. To the library!" He says as he slid down Cyrus's back and landed near the city. He stopped in the library and looked around in every book possible about the subject. "There's got to be a recipe here somewhere..." He muttered. Finally, he finds a recipe and records it on a piece of paper. He puts the book back and with the paper in his pocket, he went back to Cyrus. He climbed up him again and sat back on his shoulder. "Alright, I found a recipe for it. It's going to take a while, but it should last about 5 hours." "You are aware that my genetic powers comes from centuries of evolution and heredity right?" Cyrus asked while batting an eye. "Uhh...Y-yeah...but it's not going to be perfect, I know...I would NEVER use this against you, I promise..." Asonja said, leaning away and nervous of what to say afterwards. "I sure hope so." Cyrus replied. "I-I wouldnt. I promise." He says. "I'm just doing this so we can train a bit easier...and so I wont die by being under your foot or by your brothers..." He grumbled a little just by thinking about it. "Aw, but my foot is so soft." Cyrus said trying to tease him. He turned pale for a moment and sighed. "I know, I know...I'll make it up to you as such; If you win this little spar as training, I'll be your "slave" for a month. If I win...welll...I dunno what happens. I dont imagine myself getting that far..." He says. "Heh heh, okay." Cyrus said as he showed a pervy face. "Im regretting my decision already..." He muttered to himself, worriedly. He said back to his normal voice, "But at least we have a deal. Ill go ahead and figure out how to get this potion thing to work so we can train." He rolled off Cyrus's arm, still questioning the look he gave him. He shrugged it off and sat down on the grass near Cyrus's left foot. "Alright lets see..." He muttered. He had no idea that Cyrus's foot was next to him for some odd reason. Category:Roleplays